


How could you?

by dc4me44



Series: Zimbio giveaway [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, zimbio 2018 giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: When Emma unexpectedly visits Regina at her office, she finds something the mayor tried to keep away from her for months.Part of the zimbio giveaway.





	How could you?

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was a request from @arizonarobs asking for anything that involves them being jealous. I took some liberties but I hope you guys like it.

It was a good day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, life was good. Or at least life was good for Emma. She was happy, she was on cloud nine. And now it was 11 am in the morning and she thought it would be a good thing to surprise Regina. And so she stops at Moe's and buys a bouquet of red roses. She could magic them, but she likes more the idea that she invested something in them. And so bouquet in hand she makes her way to Regina's office. Regina's secretary is there, a pair of headphones popped in. She nods at Emma acknowledging her presence.

But as Emma approaches the door she hears Regina speak with someone.

_"When are you going to tell Emma?"_ that someone asks. No, not someone, Maleficent. She moves away from the stained glass door so Regina doesn't notice her silhouette in the glass. She looks at Regina's secretary, who still has the headphones on and her back to the door, so she doesn't hear or see that Emma didn't go in.

_"I can't tell her,"_ she hears Regina say.

"Why not?"

_"Because she'll never forgive me. I've betrayed her, I've betrayed her trust."_

_"Regina, I don't think I can keep this a secret for much longer. It's been 2 months now,"_ Maleficent sounds downright frustrated.

_"I need time. I need to break it to her gently,"_ Emma hers Regina's tone. She spits the words out, putting an end to the conversation.

_"The longer you hide this from her, the worse she'll feel."_

_"You think I don't know that? I just can't. Not right now. Please,"_ Regina's voice is begging the older blonde, and all Emma can feel is how someone just stabbed her in the chest. She wants to run, but it's as if her legs are stuck in the same spot, unable to move, unable to run away. Her whole world came crashing around her. Regina's having an affair from the sounds of it and it's been going on for months. She wants to vomit. How could Regina do this to her? How could she betray her like this? Break it gently? What's to break? Her heart is already shattered in a million little pieces.

She decides to confront Regina, to let her know she's knows, and that she's hurt and that there's nothing she can do to fix it. Fix them. Just then she hears a moan, she would know that moan anywhere. It's Regina's moan. Emma stops breathing as she's trying to keep the contents of her stomach intact. She really doesn't want to see this. But she has to face reality and so she barges in, flowers in hand and all. She's crying, she's trying not to cry, but she's crying, because this hurts so much. She trusted Regina, she loved Regina and thought Regina loved her back, but she was wrong. Oh so wrong. Regina was cheating her, with Maleficent. Why couldn't that dragon stay dead?

But what she sees it's not what she expected. She still feels betrayed though. So betrayed. Regina is holding what appears to be the left overs of a piece of cake. One of those amazing cakes from the cheesecake factory. The one Emma's been banned from, by Regina of all people, because Whale told Regina, Emma's cholesterol was high. So the family was on a low fat diet. Cheesecakes were excluded by default because of the high fat content. She told Emma they're all on the diet. Yet here she is, having a piece of cake. The betrayal was real and raw. Different type of betrayal but still a betrayal in Emma's eyes.

"How could you?" these past two months now made sense. So much sense. She's been on a kale salad and fruit juice diet since 2 months ago when Whale gave them the news.

"Emma, it's not what it looks like."

"You, you went behind my back. You're cheating on me."

Regina frowns and Emma pauses. Wait what? This was about cake. Regina's not cheating, she's just having cake, while Emma can only look or think about cake.

"I…I…" Regina is at a loss of words. She looks at Maleficent who finishes her piece of cake in silence and only mutters an _I told you so_.

"Em… Emma, please I can explain," Regina tries again.

"How? You're still holding the plate. You won't even think about hiding this."

"Emma, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"You put me on a strict low fat diet. Yet here you are having cheesecake."

"It's a good cheesecake too," Maleficent pipes in then she lets out a moan of pleasure.

"You're not helping," Regina throws her a murderous glance before looking back at Emma.

Emma looks furious at Regina. Betrayed like that by her own wife. She makes her way to Regina's desk and leans over it.

"Give me some."

"Some…?"

"Cake. Cheesecake. I want it. In my mouth. Now," with that Emma opens her mouth. Regina sighs and cuts a piece of cake and gives it to Emma. Emma closes her mouth around the desert spoon and moans. It's so good. She's a person lost in a desert and this cake is her oasis. So many flavours. She lets out a moan. She finishes her piece then opens her mouth again and Regina obliges and gives her another piece.

"Oh well, I'll let you two to continue this," with that Maleficent deposits her plate on the brunette's desk and leaves the office.

Alone in the office, Regina finally has a better chance to look at Emma's tear stained face. This was definitely not over a cake. Emma can be dramatic when it's about food but even this is a bit too much.

"Emma, why were you crying? It can't be over a cake," she knew the blonde, and this was not about the cake.

Emma went beet red at that. Her confession would upset Regina. But she couldn't lie to the brunette, so she looks down at her feet.

"Emma," Regina's tone conveys her concern. She knows what this is all about.

"I just got stupid and let my mind wonder in dark places."

"You thought I was cheating on you," Regina doesn't sound impressed. In fact she sounds almost disappointed at the lack of trust.

"I'm sorry," and she is, she really is sorry. "Here, these are for you," Emma says extending the bouquet of roses towards Regina.

"What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to give you a bouquet, but then this happened."

Regina takes the flowers and smells them. She looks up and meets Emma's gaze, and her eyes crinkle in what Emma knows it's a smile that she can't see behind the bouquet.

"Thank you, honey," she waves her hand and a vase with water appears and she puts the roses in it.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry for," the blonde starts to gesture "you know."

Regina goes around the table and embraces Emma giving her a kiss.

"Deal, only if you forgive me for having cake while I keep you on a strict diet."

Emma narrows her eyes and tightens her arms around Regina pulling her closer.

"Deal."

"Good," Regina whispers against Emma's lips before she connects their lips in a passionate kiss. When they break up for air, Regina lifts her hand to caress her cheek. "And for the record, there's only one blonde I plan to kiss for the rest of my life."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. And she's right where I want her," Regina approaches the blonde and gives her a small kiss to her bottom lip.

"I love you, Emma. Please never doubt that."

"Deal."

Regina pulls Emma's head and kisses her again, only for Emma to break the kiss sooner than expected.

"But we are not done discussing that cake, after I had my fill of kissing you," The blonde can barely keep her tone serious but she doesn't have to struggle too much as Regina humms her approval and pulls her in for another kiss and she's happy to forget about the cake for the time being, after all she had something much better to do.


End file.
